An iconic programming system is a "programming-less" environment where programming is done by connecting graphical images of devices (icons), together with connecting lines, to create an iconic network which represents a software program or simulation model. The iconic programming system may be used in research and development test environments, where several different electronic devices are connected to test a system or device. Programming such a system requires instructions to cause the various devices to perform desired functions in order to operate as a system.
When an iconic programming system is used, each device is represented by a graphical icon, also called a graphical object, and the connections between the devices are represented by connecting lines between the graphical icon images. These connecting lines connect between terminals on the icons. Each device may have multiple lines connecting from other devices, bringing data into the device for it to use during its execution. Each device may also have multiple output lines connecting to other devices, to pass its new or changed data on to the other devices in the program. In addition to graphical icons representing devices in such a system, graphical icons are provided for programming functions, for example looping, IF-THEN statements, etc. By combining device and programming icons, a user can create an iconic network involving the programmed operation of several devices. An example of a simple iconic network is shown in FIG. 2, described below.
When the program runs, each device executes in turn, and during its execution, each device may use the data on its input terminals, modify it, and put the same or other data on its output terminals where the data is sent to other icons for use by those icons.
When a terminal is referenced within an icon, for example when the data input on a terminal is used in a formula, the terminal is referenced by name. In prior art iconic systems, the terminal names cannot be changed after a terminal is defined, and the names are restricted to a very few characters. This is very restrictive to programmers using the iconic programming environment. Also, if a large number of terminals are used, the restriction of names to a few letters causes terminal names to become confusing.
There is a need in the art for a system that will provide a way for a programmer in an iconic system to provide a long name to icon terminals. There is a further need in the art for such an iconic programming system that allows a programmer of such a system to change the name of an icon terminal after the terminal is defined. The present invention meets these needs.
Various features and components of an iconic network system are disclosed in U.S. patent applications:
(A) Application Ser. No. 07/483,478 filed Feb. 22, 1990 for PROGRAMMING ESCAPE FROM AN ICONIC SYSTEM of Bailey, Beethe, Wolber, and Williams; PA1 (B) Application Ser. No. 07/537,550 filed Jun. 13, 1990 for PROCESSING METHOD FOR AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Beethe; PA1 (C) Application Ser. No. 07/661,936 filed Feb. 28, 1991 for LINE PROBE IN AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM OF Wolber; and PA1 (D) Application Ser. No. 07/668,286 filed Mar. 12, 1991 for INPUT AND OUTPUT CONSTRAINTS ON DEVICES IN AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Wolber and Beethe;
each of which is hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that is disclosed therein.